Vampire Academy
by CelestialyDark
Summary: His green eyes fell where the moon clung to the celestial heavens. With his hand, he ruffled his seemingly messy brown hair and took another drag of that almost- forgotten cigarette. He knew that she would find him. She always does. One-Shot


**A/N: So I've been thinking of this for a while. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing by putting this up or not. My first third-person fiction and not to mention my first fan-fiction, feedback is appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****Vampire Academy****, I would have kept Adrian all for myself X= but I don't. [=**

He walked down the empty corridors of the Academy, silently smoking his cigarette. The floors were wet since this path lead outdoors. Unconscious of his designer shoes getting wet; he briskly looked beyond the pillars, out toward the clearing. Yes, he was at it again. But he couldn't help his satisfaction after it's done. Quietly smirking at himself, he turned toward the mouth of the entrance and walked out in the opening of the field. Students, teachers, and guardians alike usually commute from campus to campus during the nocturnal hours when school is in session. However, the guardians traveled regardless of day or night.

His green eyes fell where the moon clung to the celestial heavens. With his hand, he ruffled his seemingly messy brown hair and took another drag of that almost- forgotten cigarette. He knew that she would find him. Of course she would. On any normal circumstance he would chuckle, but this was anything but. He was a disturbance in this bare scenery and she had found him. This tall, lean man closed his eyes briefly allowing the ache in his chest to subside. And just as quickly, he opened his eyes and faced this mysterious girl.

He exhaled the smoke right in her face. Was it intentional? Probably. A smirk embellished his near perfect features. He took the liberty of observing this free spirited being. Her pink plump lips were too occupied at the moment. Seeing as she was coughing. Her dark brown eyes were covered by her ghost- of- a- tan eye lids. Seeing as she was still coughing. And her vibrant dark brown hair shook, you get the gist. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Was it the delicate yet pain smeared eyes or the adamant yet kind face? Or is it the hour glassed shape of her bodice? No. Although he couldn't deny she was a 10. He was attracted to something more than her physique. He was head over heels for whom she is, her negatives and positives.

A couple of seconds passed before she stopped coughing and looked up at the still smirking man. "You" she started and in a swift movement, grabbed the cigarette and put it out, "must be the most annoying guest this Academy has ever housed!" all while jabbing her finger at his chest.

"Now, now, Little Dhampir, no need to get angry." He said while grabbing her wrist, prohibiting the jabbing from continuing. Her dark orbs formed a glare.

"What do you mean, 'no need to get angry'?! You did that on purpose, Adrian!" she said still fuming.

Said man, pulled her to him and whispered, "Maybe." And then broke out into a grin. The brunette's eyes narrowed, her frown deepened.

"Adrian Ivashkov, Let. Go. Off. Me." she said through gritted teeth. Adrian let go with a chuckle of mirth which reverberated around the enclosed field.

"Okay, Rose. By the way, what is a fair maiden doing outside at this hour of night?" he asked with a grin.

"My job." Rose stated a matter of flatly.

"And that would be?" he stared with genuine curiosity. He knew what her job was. He knew it all too perfectly. Yet, he couldn't let an opportunity like this to slip. Anything to face Rosemarie Hathaway's wrath was worth making his day.

"Are you being stupid or are you_ really_ just stupid? I'm a guardian. Patrolling the facility is what I do. You of all people should know this." She spat, obviously vexed by his ignorance.

"See, Little Dhampir, that's where you're wrong. You have no promised mark. You aren't a student of the Academy- well, not until Alberta gets the paperwork done- making you a guest, just like me." he said while counting off his points via his digits. He didn't say it to offend her, but he had to make her realize that she was forgetting something very important.

"And the most important reason," Yes, she saw him before her, dressed in his wool, black coat-obviously name brand. But as she blinked, he wasn't there. And then she felt his presences. He stood behind her. His lean form towered over her; he wasn't as tall as her love. Her love. Dmitri. Her heart ached, just thinking about him, but she was determined to push the thought in the far depths of her mind. "you're dreaming." He whispered into her ear while touching the _nazar_ around her neck. In seconds he vanished in thin air and reappeared in front of her.

"I'm what?" Rose asked, sincerely perplexed. She knew that it couldn't be true. She would know when the dream would start. Shock set into her dark eyes. Was it possible that maybe she was in fact in a dream?

As on cue, Adrian helped smooth the wrinkles. "Yes, Rose, you are dreaming this. I take it that you didn't realize that you were sleeping." He walked over to her and pulled the hand that held the stake up to his face. "I also take it that you slept with this thing. Where did you get this?" he said as he glared at the stake. He moved his eyes to look at Rose.

"It's none of your concern where I got it from." She spat which in turn caused Adrian to laugh at the absurdity of her statement.

"Oh really? Rose, stop being stubborn and answer me this: Was this the very stake you used on Dmitri?" She looked away to where the pillars stood. Her eyes followed the little subtle signs of precipitation in the air as a drop fell into the puddle of water. She had no answer for him. She refused to make eye contact. What was the point of denying it? A simple yes. Yet, she knew all too well what that "yes" would signify. It would signify Dmitri's not-so-dead- state, that the kisses, the embraces, the bites were all real, and above all, it would signify her failure. She failed her mission, she failed her love.

He "hmph-ed" as he found his answer, "Your blissful silence says it all." He wasn't angry, upset yes when he mumbled it to her. Her russet gaze finally snapped toward his crestfallen olive gaze. She noticed his emerald gaze resembled grey, most likely lit by the moonlight. She could see the concern, the disappointment, and a glint of…no. It couldn't be that. Adrian wasn't capable of giving her a gaze like that. The very flirtatious, womanizer Adrian couldn't possible gaze her with love. Yet, there was no denying that it lingered there.

"I'm not blind, Rose. If your story holds true, than that time when I barged in" he smirked sullenly and continued "one of your dreams in Russia…I saw those marks on your neck. I might not look it, but I care. I care a lot about you, Rose. And now that I look at you, I know what you're going to do." He chuckled. "And I can't do anything to stop you, again." Out of frustration he ran his hand through the locks of his hair.

Rose stared. And stared. And stared. The full impact of his words settled in. She can see it now, the bitter fool that she became. On any other occasion she would have some crude retort snapped at him in seconds. But not tonight. Adrian had matured. Mature would be an understatement. He'd become wise. Not exactly the hermit type, seeing how he indulged himself in alcohol and cigarettes, but it was close enough.

He stepped forward, placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Be safe." He kissed the top of her forehead and walked back to where he had entered this space. "Oh and Rose, here's that letter you wanted." He appeared in front of her again and handed it to her. "Not that it'll mean much. But I couldn't let that offer pass by." With a wink he started back again toward the dark corridors; the very corridors that consumed him in the darkness and placed him back in his room.

She knew what the letter was about. In fact it was her idea, a list of grievances on why Adrian Ivashkov- _the_ Adrian Ivashkov- should date Rose Hathaway- the fearsome, kick-butt guardian. Yet when she opened it, she didn't find a list. She found this:

_Rose,_

_I know you're expecting a list. But I'll save you the trouble. (You can insert a wink here.)_

_I just want you to know,_

_I love you._

_-Adrian._

As he took the last step toward the exit he whispered, "This dream is over." With that the dream ended and maybe it was too late to remedy what had happened. May be one day both of them might talk about this letter but for now, Rose clutched the two items in her bed; her right held the stake while the left held the newly found letter.

**

* * *

End.**

**WOOT! My first VA One shot! **


End file.
